


Familiar Strangers

by gladdecease



Category: Heroes (TV), Pushing Daisies
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, Canonical Character Death, Community: comment_fic, Crossover, Female Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-03
Updated: 2009-05-03
Packaged: 2017-10-14 13:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/149840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gladdecease/pseuds/gladdecease
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vivian Charles and Virginia Gray share a slice at the Pie Hole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Familiar Strangers

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://community.livejournal.com/comment_fic/14323.html?thread=1947891#t1947891) in response to [speccygeekgrrl](http://speccygeekgrrl.livejournal.com)'s prompt: Heroes/Pushing Daisies, Aunt Vivian/Virginia Gray, share a slice at the Pie Hole

Vivian and Lily Charles, aunt and mother to Charlotte Charles, currently undead and somewhat in hiding, were a reclusive pair of sisters. For all of Charlotte's life, and much of their own, they spent their time indoors, occupied with birds and cheeses.

After Charlotte's death, they tried to live the life she could not, in several unsuccessful attempts. Each time they tried to leave their home and experience some adventure, they found themselves reminded of Charlotte and, depressed, stayed inside.

Once Charlotte became undead (or "alive again", as some prefer to call it), she began sending her aunts pies laced with homeopathic drugs. In eating these pies, thinking them a gift from that boy who used to know Charlotte when they were young, the aunts found themselves more willing to leave the house. In time, it was common to see the two of them around Coeur d'Coeurs, or even visiting said boy, Ned, at the Pie Hole.

It was only a matter of time before they started going out of doors... _individually_.

During one of Vivian Charles' early solo excursions, she met someone she felt an immediate, indescribable bond with that she would, unfortunately, never find again.

She had spent the morning in a cheese museum (a fascinating place, which put great effort into their research, though perhaps less into the preservation of their displays), and was perusing the gift shop when she spotted an adorable little snow globe. Reaching down to pick one up and look at it further, she bumped heads with another woman reaching for the same globe. They stepped back, cradling their skulls and apologizing, then got a good look at each other.

There was nothing immediately similar about them in appearance - Vivian was fond of bright colors in unusual Asian cuts, where this other woman was wearing a gray, sort of bland dress - but something just clicked when their eyes met.

"Again, I'm terribly sorry," Vivian insisted. "Vivian Charles." After a moment of indecision, she held out her hand.

"Virginia Gray," the other woman responded. She smiled politely and shook Vivian's hand. "Pleasure to meet you, I'm sure, but if you don't mind..." She motioned towards the snow globe display.

"Oh, no, of course." Vivian moved out of the way, and Virginia picked out one of the globes, looking it over critically. As she watched the other woman inspect the snow globe for cracks or damage, Vivian felt a very strong, very peculiar desire to make conversation with this total stranger. She would later identify the feeling as the desire to make a friend. "Do you... like snow globes?" she wondered.

"Oh yes, very much." Virginia responded, still looking over her snow globe. "I have quite a collection back home - one for almost every of the fifty states."

"That's... quite impressive."

"Thank you." Having finished her inspection, Virginia walked over to the cash register. Vivian followed her, a bit hesitant in her action.

"I, um... pardon me if I'm being rude, but, do you like pie?"

Virginia finished purchasing her snow globe and turned to look at Vivian. Nervously, Vivian continued. "If you happen to have time later today, I know a place that makes very good pie. The owner used to be friends with my niece when he was younger, he sends me pies to..." It occurred to Vivian that Charlotte was dead, and that this might not be an appropriate topic for casual conversation. "I thought we might talk more about... snow globes. And cheese."

Virginia looked at her snow globe again (a wax-covered round of gouda), and looked back at Vivian. She smiled at her hesitantly, tentatively pleased. After a moment, Virginia returned the smile.

"That sounds wonderful."

The pair of women spent a full afternoon at the Pie Hole, discussing a number of topics: the cheeses in the exhibit, the unfortunate odor that the museum curator had not thought to eliminate for the sake of casual cheese fans (Vivian, being a very serious cheese fan, was fond of the smell rather than repulsed by it, but she understood why others might be bothered), and the ideal shape and size of a snow globe to produce the most snow-like effect with as little shaking (Virginia had quite the well-developed opinion on the matter).

Ned was torn between happiness (that Chuck, the woman he loved, would be happy to hear of her aunt making friends) and mild panic (which ensued in almost any situation he found himself in, honestly) as he watched them and served up slices of triple berry, apple, and rutabaga pie.

The new friends exchanged phone numbers and addresses. Virginia lived in New York City and would be financially unable to leave her home for quite some time, and Vivian lived in Coeur d'Coeurs and was normally mentally unable to leave her house, so meeting up would be difficult. But they promised to call, and write, and that would be enough until the day they could meet again.

Unfortunately for Virginia Gray and Vivian Charles, their friendship would not last. Virginia's son, Gabriel, had the habit of giving her surprise visits when he went on trips. He would return from Texas in less than a week, and would have a conversation with his mother that ended... poorly.

Vivian's first letter was returned, unopened, stamped 'Unable to Forward'. Her first call went unanswered, and her second was answered by the new residents of Virginia's apartment, who told her the sad news.

Vivian was unable to leave her house for a long time after that phone call. She later described it as painfully similar to losing Charlotte, without any memories to remember her by.


End file.
